As the cost of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma displays comes down in price, more display devices are being integrated into our daily lives. For example, bars and other businesses are placing more displays on their walls. Offices often have multiple display devices mounted on their walls. Conference rooms are using multiple display devices for video conferencing and presentations. Doctors and other professionals are upgrading their equipment with extra displays to allow them to see multiple views while they work and more business are using display devices for advertisements.
Multiple displays are now often found in situations where one display was adequate but two or more displays would be advantageous. Multiple displays may allow people to watch more than one event simultaneously. In addition, multiple displays may allow doctors or other professionals to simultaneously see more than one view of what they are working on.
However, mounting multiple displays can pose a problem if space is limited. Furthermore, despite the fact that the price of display devices has fallen considerably in recent times, buying two display devices is still twice the cost of buying a single display device.